The present invention relates to an air filter device and, more particularly, to an air filter device applicable to various kinds of exhaust devices to provide air of good quality.
Nowadays, exhaust devices are commonly used as ideal electric appliances for air exchange, preservation of freshness of indoor air, and heat radiation of other electric appliances. Exhaust devices generally include exhaust fans used in kitchen, heat-radiating fans in heaters, cooling fans in air conditioner and computer housings, and so on. Generally speaking, there is no structure or device for filtering air installed in a conventional exhaust device. External air is extracted in via an intake of the exhaust device for enhancing flow of air, temperature reduction, and heat radiation. There is no filtering and sterilizing function to the air passing through the exhaust device. Therefore, disease media like dusts or bacteria cannot be eliminated to improve the quality of indoor air.
Accordingly, the above conventional exhaust device has inconvenient and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an air filter device, which is installed on an exhaust device to accomplish filtering and sterilizing effects to air passing through the exhaust device, hence improving the quality of indoor air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air filter device applicable to various kinds of exhaust devices, which are installed in cars, bathrooms, toilets, refrigerators, or computers to continuously provide fresh air for users, or can apply to small vertical fans to accomplish filtering and sterilizing effects at the same time of reducing ambient temperature.
To achieve the above primary object, the present invention provides an air filter device installed on an exhaust device. The air filter device comprises a filter net and one or more ultraviolet (UV) light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The filter net is disposed at the air passageway of the exhaust device. The UV LED is disposed on the exhaust device and located at one side of the filter net to irradiate UV light toward the filter net.
To achieve the above another object, the present invention provides an air filter device installed on an exhaust device, which can be a common exhaust fan, a heat-radiating fan, a cooling fan, or a small vertical fan.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: